The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0047’.
‘PEHY0047’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has rather big sized, pink flower color with dark pink star pattern, medium to late flowering and a trailing plant habit
‘PEHY0047’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2015 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary line ‘BA0089-2’ (not patented). Compared to ‘PEHY0047’, it has a more upright plant habit, less vigor, is earlier, has a smaller flower and has a deep salmon flower color and has no bicolor flower.
The male parent of ‘PEHY0047’ was the unpatented proprietary line ‘BA0391-2’, a plant with a bit more upright plant habit, earlier flowering and a white flower color.
The resulting seeds were sown in January 2016. ‘PEHY0047’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2016 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0047’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2016 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.